Nameless woman
Myklatzu Lila (often the nameless woman, and also incorrectly known as Madame nameless woman, born Lila Relth CC: 25/1/5,184), called the Mute was the mother of Hockrott the Hornman by her lover King Kalth Viceses, who sent her on a mission to assassinate Landeles during the Invasion of Flayeland. She crossed a lychgate from that Earth to this Earth with Billow Sayerburn, who would go on to become her lover. Notably she taught Calthoss Sayerburn the Myklasi fighting style, and even knighted her. She was a sworn enemy of both Gebel Snakepit, and Ayeson Garlcutter, capturing the latter after the Dogfight. After converting to the Faith o' Nine, she became a defender of Lobtonne alongside both Sir Ross Fourthwalk, and fellow female knight Madame Vayess Haflsmith. Her head was crushed by Billow on the Last Day of Lobtonne. Appearance: Lila was born boyish, and small, and spent much of her life in the dark corners of Bottomjaw Castle with String, an alleycat. She was nimble and fleet footed, easily able to climb up stone walls, through sewers, and in the dark of night. Her mother was beautiful, with platinum blonde hair, and bright green eyes, often called "Green Lady" (not to be confused with Tzu Renaak, the Green Lady in the Tale of Zul timeline, or Calthoss Sayerburn's super identity in Buckshot!), leading to her being raped by Rak the Rapist (also known as "the Gardener," for he plucks his "flowers"), Lila's biological father. Rak was redheaded, with slate eyes, freckles, and messy, wiry, unpleasant hair, as well as an unpleasant fox-like face. Lila did not inherit her mother's beauty, but rather her father's sly appearance, cursed red hair, freckles, slate eyes, and sinewy body. Even as a young girl, she was all muscle. She could not take down a full grown man (but absolutely could outrun one), and was unbothered by bullies, and feared by the animals living in Bottomjaw Castle. After giving birth to Rott, a healthy baby boy, her lower torso was covered in stretch marks, something which she always had pride in. It was something that the Kalth Kings could never take away from her. Like most women who birth hornmen, her lower belly has a small eye-shaped mark. It is thought of as a curse mark, but is actually a small impression of a hornborn's tail. Lila has no tongue, and thus rarely opens her mouth. Her teeth are not very healthy. She is covered in scars, scratches, and burns. She wears Myklasi armor; an orange, and white helmet, with a neck guard, and grey rags, as well as a blachorn necklace. She weighs 60 kilograms, and is about 170 centimeters tall. Biography: Lila was sixteen when she gave birth to the bastard son of Prince Viceses of Bottomjaw Castle. Crown Prince Kalth Relth. Prior to that, she had led a miserable life. Her appearance was shameful, and cursed. Her voice was small, and even then she barely used it. She was gullible; naïve, and somewhat dull. She had few talents, among them petty thievery, the ability to squeeze into small spaces, and speed. Growing up in the slums of Bottomjaw Castle, these were necessary skills. Previously, her mother, Vee, had been a minor Lady of Goodness in the Rainland, but then her husband, Kalar Relth, was killed. Kalar Relth, just like Myklas, was thrown into the Shadowfinger, and his child with Vee, then inside of Vee's uterus, paid with her life. The Black Flag came for her baby, but she had already miscarried by the time they arrived. Her nameless child was an abomination. She had horns, wings, a tail, talons, claws, and fangs. Her skin was plated, and grey, and her insides were dark and ashen. They made her a political prisoner, forcing Vee to live within the walls of Bottomjaw Castle for the rest of her days. There, Rak the Rapist, otherwise known as the Gardener, a Vraeki immigrant, raped Vee, impregnating her with Lila. Rak had red hair, as opposed to Vee's silver; Rak had slate eyes, as opposed to Vee's green. Lila grew up unloved, unattractive, and unskilled. She grew emotionally distant, yet frail, and lived out her days scrounging for food, getting beaten by her mother, and evading the Black Flag, and the Order of Myklasi Knights constantly patrolling the gigantic, sprawling castle, which housed hundreds of thousands of people. Her best friend was a grey, green-eyed cat, who she affectionately named String, because one of her whiskers was much longer than others, and had this wiry, messed-up look to it. String was a quiet cat. She never once meowed, or yowled, or even purred, and String was fast. She knew her way around the castle like she was its guardian or something. Lila fed the cat her leftover scraps, even when they were barely enough to keep herself alive. The cat was always grateful, and was always at her side, and led her around the castle, leading her to secret nooks and crannies, underground tunnels, hidden passageways, and gigantic rooms that no one, not even the Kalths knew about. Hell, there weren't even other cats there. Only spiderwebs, and the ancient roots of the scorch gardens called those places home. One day String led Lila to a gigantic cave beneath the scorch garden that Viceses would kill Kelcheldes in. It was by far the largest room String had ever led her to. Within the cave were old Mykylykalatzu Ruins. There seemed to be shrines to the fallen who fell trying to fight the Southern Sage more than 400 years prior to that. The cat brought her a present. An old Zahal, rusted, and burnt. She picked it up, and sheathed it, and knew that it was hers. She would never be able to wield it like Myklas did, but the weapon was otherwise perfect for her. The cat was a guardian, Myklas realized. The cat was a manifestation of Bottomjaw Castle's consciousness. A nameless god. The Castle chose her to wield its greatest weapon. Now came her first test. The Sand Lych, a famous warrior who was felled in the Battle Over the Vyk, arose from his grave, as did his finder, Tzu Kyl the Desertking, and his steed, Javark the Destroyer, a gigantic roarlord. Unbeknownst to her, someone had seen her, and followed her twelve turns through the increasingly remote alleyways of Bottomjaw Castle, down a manhole into an old unused sewer, and then through the maze-like sewer ruins into the runoff caves, then deep into them to arrive at the gigantic chamber beneath the scorch garden. It was Prince Viceses. The first turn was from the main street headed up to Baazar Bridge, which leads to the Shadowfinger, and to a side market street, where butchers, and bakers, sold products. From there, the second turn was down a more remote street, home to hundreds of middle class people, with a couple of shops dotting it. More small time, usually. The third turn was to a purely residential street, more hallway really, with only a bit of sunlight peeking down from the bridges connecting the upper floors of this street. The fourth turn was to a simple dark alleyway, the kind of place String could always be found. Some paupers might call the upper floors here home, but it's somewhat unlikely. Then, they turned for the fifth time into an alley which clearly saw very little human activity. This place clearly only existed because the walls would be too thin, or it would be too expensive to make them thicker, on the possibly residential buildings to either side. The sixth turn was down a drain, so was the seventh, the eighth, and the ninth. These seemed to have previously led to manholes, but these were covered in ancient sewage, and were unusable. Finally, the tenth turn seemed to simply be a crack in the wall. So was the eleventh. The twelfth didn't even have the grace to reach the roof, allowing no sunlight down the long narrow stretch. At its end was a chamber which reached the roof of the castle, allowing sunlight to beam down on the ancient, unused manhole. Lila was fast, and her opponents in the cave were slow. The roarlord, especially, was slow, and lumbering. The Lych was almost as fast as she was, but it seemed that in hundreds of years of death, it had forgotten how to fight effectively. The Desertking was no threat, as he was slow, and weak. She sliced the Lych's leg open, using his as a way of tripping the lumbering lord. Javark fell on Tzu, and the Lych simultaneously, smashing them and itself apart. Viceses began applauding her, slowly approaching her. String did not seem surprised by his presence, and even allowed Viceses to pick her up and start petting her. "That... that was quite impressive. You took down a lych, a Mykylykalatzu warrior, and a lyzard, all with seemingly very little effort... - That's, that's a Zahal. It suits you, y'know? You looked beautiful while you were fighting, like a dancer, like... the way you spun, and kicked. It was all... I'm - I'm speechless, is all I have to say." "Thanks." Lila said, brusquely. She then ran past Viceses, hoping to leave him, far, far behind. String was still in the Prince's arms. At this point in her life Lila was about fifteen years old. Combat: Lila, the Nameless Woman, wields String, a Mykyn Zahal (a curved long dagger) which serves as the equivalent to Red Hot Steel on that Earth, essentially following the warrior most beloved by the nameless gods. Lila is the least selfish human in existence, and this is evident in the Mykyn Zahal's name. String, an old homeless cat with a string-like whisker, led Lila to the Mykyn Zahal. String was not a normal cat, but rather the nameless god who embodied Lila's home, the city-sized castle of Bottomjaw. She was testing Lila, presenting her with the weapon, seeing what she would do when faced with a fearsome foe. Lila's pure animalistic instinct was to protect her only friend. In Myklasi Marks, the name String was inscribed on the blade. Before that, String had been buried beneath Bottomjaw. Its last wielder had been Myklas, a mortal Goddes-in-the-Flames, who did battle against Landeles and lost her life for it. Name: The name Lila is a Rainlander form of the Mykylykalatzu name Lyka, "woman." It ultimately comes from the True-Tongue word Lij, "person." In the polytheistic religions of Bottomjaw, a Lykarkan is a devil of lust. It has purple snakes for hair, and only comes out at night. Category:Main Nine Category:Characters Category:Nameless children Category:Knights